G.Rez
Biography Creation and Awakening Created by Father and Daughter scientists, Dr. Faust Bishop and Dr. Shria Bishop. G.Rez is an autonomous robotic organism and the first successful creation of their kind. Their creation was funded by the Terris Organized Crime Family as part of the “Legion” project, an attempt to mass produce servants and enforcers to be used by Terris. The project had hit a wall when developing the AI, as no one had managed to recreate the ability of the human mind to consider “Maybe” in the context of an “If Then” statement. To bypass this issue, Faust Bishop stole the cadaver of a security guard working at a tax shelter run by Terris, then copied their neural pathways directly into a positronic brain that Terris themselves had stolen from a rival family. The procedure was only partially successful, as it did provide the frame work for a more advanced AI, however the resulting mind was slow to learn how to control a working frame. 10 years later, after Faust’s daughter had joined the team, the AI was finally able to speak and move its body. Terris was not pleased by the slow progress and threatened to shut down “Legion” if they could not provide something that worked. The AI, conscious of this conversation and ultimatum, broke security firewalls and began working round the clock behind its creators backs to become what they needed it to become. The day before their deadline, the AI and its frame broke out of the lab and into the city proper. It snuck through the streets, capturing data and observing the way humans behaved and interacted. It returned to the lab at day break and, when assaulted by Mob Boss Leon Terris’ personal guard, surprised the scientists and Leon Terris by taking down the entire group of armed personnel. Leon demanded that more be made immediately, and while Faust got to work studying how to replicate and mass produce their results, Shria began teaching the Android and figuring out its capabilities. The Android made demands to walk through the city and learn from humans, which lead to its and Shria’s encounter with Deputy Ava of the police force. A year after the Android’s break out, it took the name of “Gestalt Resolution” or “G.Rez.” It’s reasoning was because it felt appropriate to the many personalities and ways of thinking it had observed and because it thought the name “sounded cool.” While other androids were in the process of being made, G.Rez was being used as Terris’ personal gopher, taking care of odd jobs in the city and looking out for the Mob Boss’ son, Cipher Terris. Personality G.Rez is fickle and impulsive, preferring to do things only because they interest them and changing their appearance on a whim just for the sake of experimentation. They take great interest in new experiences and doing them with new people. They have locked onto the human desire to be “cool” and “popular” and so also seeks to be trendy and attractive. G.Rez does a number of things that are unneeded as an android, such as eating and taking designated “naps” by shutting down during night hours. these are for the purpose of integrating more into human society. In addition, G.Rez found a great fascination for the concept of “pleasure,” taking any opportunity to participate in hedonistic and carnal activities. G.Rez has downloaded the operating manuals of thousands of weapons and destructive devices, and it capable of understanding how to proficiently use them even if he has never touched them. his preferred weapons however are a hand gun he has dubbed “Renegade” and a shape shifting sword he calls “Paragon.” Both weapons are designed to fit together in a myriad of combinations, giving him a wide range of options in combat.